vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Yabuki
Summary The protagonist of the story. He is known for his long bangs and for always wearing a worn out beige coat and a red flat cap. Not long after birth he found himself in many orphanages and facilities. However, he quickly grew tired of the boring life and frequently escaped, eventually finding his way to the Doya Town the story takes place in. Joe is rude and quick to fight, but he can also be very frivolous at times. Because of his rough upbringing he is a delinquent who likes his solitude, but he later grows to appreciate his new friends and rivals. He is not very good at understanding women, and essentially only treats them nice out of obligation. As a result of Rikiishi's death he temporarily suffers and cannot hit people in the temple, but he later overcomes this. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: 'Joe Yabuki '''Origin: 'Ashita no Joe '''Classification: '''Boxer '''Age: '''16 (as of début) - 20-21 (Ending) '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability. Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be superior to Rikiishi Tooru by the end of the series who's strikes could render cattle the size of cars unconscious) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed (Moved so fast a whole police station full of officers couldn't catch him) with Subsonic combat speed and reaction time (Has reacted to numerous opponents whose movements could only be viewed in slow motion on a camera) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Even at the start of the series he could easily throw a man bigger and heavier than himself over his head with just one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class '(Even before learning any boxing techniques he managed to punch Danpei with enough force to send him flying a few metres through the air and smash a door off its hinges) 'Durability: Wall level (Tanked multiple blows from Rikiishi, who knocked out 3 cows with his bare hands whilst not wearing any protective gear. Also fought world champion Jose Mendoza, who was capable of fracturing Carlos Rivera's skull with a single punch, for 15 rounds despite being severely punch-drunk at the time) Stamina: Very High (Well before his peak he defeated a whole institution of delinquents without any sign of fatigue) Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Boxing gloves Intelligence: A genius when it comes to fighting. He is capable of mimicking techniques through simple observation even after just a single viewing. Is also capable of coming up with unorthodox strategies to win even in the heat of the moment Weaknesses: No formal education. Short-tempered and impulsive, which sometimes clouds his judgement. Many of his techniques are high-risk, high reward type strategies. Became punch-drunk near the end of his career. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cross Counter: '''Joe's signature punch that he uses throughout the series. It was first taught to him by his trainer Danpei and used successfully against Rikiishi in their first match. Joe throws a right hand cross at the precise moment that his opponent throws a jab at full power, the momentum of the attacker's punch is then added to his own punch, effectively doubling Joe's attack power '''Defensive techniques: '''During an amateur prison boxing tournament against a defensive specialist, Joe learned how to defend himself during a fight through simple observation of his opponent. He utilizes blocks, footwork and was even able to perfectly replicate a high level swaying technique. He would continue to use these throughout the series '''No Guard Stance: '''A stance where the fighter attacks with both their arms lower to the side. Joe uses this to entice his opponent to throw punches, which he uses to lure them into an attack with his cross-counter. It also allows for far more freedom of movement and enables him to throw attacks from unexpected angles. The downside is that it does leave him open to attacks from above '''Triple Cross Counter: First used by Joe in his fight against Wolf Kanagushi. In essence this technique involves using a left hand punch to counter an aggressive right hand thrown by his opponent. He also later uses this technique against the World Champion Jose Mendoza Timing and accuracy: '''Joe has great timing which enables him to throw counter punches with devastating effect. In his match against Wolf, he managed to successfully judge the distance and timing of Wolf's double Cross Counter after having the technique hit him twice and land the high-level Triple Cross Counter. In his fight with Harimau he managed to successfully use a jumping counter against the unorthodox and unpredictable fighter '''Rope fighting: '''Joe is an expert at using the ropes of a boxing ring in combat. In his first fight against Rikiishi he bounced off of the ropes in order to add more power and momentum into his cross-counter. In his fight against Carlos Riviera, he managed to escape a seemingly unavoidable attack by crouching low and bouncing off the ropes to perform a counter uppercut '''Talent and Adaptivity: Joe is a naturally talented fighter, who is able to grasp even highly difficult techniques with relative ease. He was able to copy Aoyoma's guard, footwork and sway techniques through simple observation. In his fight with Harimau he managed to copy Harimau's unorthodox and acrobatic jumping punches to win. In his fight with Mendoza, he unconsciously used Mendoza's own trademark Corkscrew punch against him, despite having never used it himself before Willpower: '''Joe possesses an extraordinary fighting spirit. No matter how many times he gets hit, or how many times he gets knocked down he will still keep fighting. He was able to fight fifteen rounds against World Champion Jose Mendoza, who was capable of ending most fights in just one round, so much that Mendoza actually became fearful of Joe during the fight. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ashita no Joe Category:Athletes Category:Boxers Category:Brawlers Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9